Paige
by Halliwell-Charmed
Summary: Its what paige thinks of how she sees her life from her adoptive parents death until the end of seadon 7 please review It is better than it sounds


I chapter what Paige sees up till series 7 i think

i don't own charmed sadly

review and tell me what you think this is part of my GCSE coursework so please tell me

Paige

I wake up every morning and I look around. My life has changed dramatically in the last four years. I am now living with my new found sisters Piper and Phoebe. It's strange being brought up as an only child and now living with two sisters. Sometimes I need my own space. I was a teenage rebel away from my adoptive parents constantly. I never was home but now I wish that I could turn back the clock and save them. I live with the guilt everyday that they died and I survived it should have been the other way round. I was the one in the wrong they died hating me for causing all their pain. I turned back the clock once I went back to that terrible day and I watched my parents die. I couldn't save them, it wouldn't be right I know now that it was their time to die. I never knew I had sisters, I knew I was adopted but three sisters. I met Piper and Phoebe at my other sister's funeral her name was Prue. I didn't know she was my sister then. I just saw the obituary in the paper and I was drawn to her funeral. There I found Piper and Phoebe that day my life changed forever. That day I found out I was a witch and I was shocked. I went and found the church where I was adopted from.

The Nun said to me. "Your parents were angels they appeared to me in magical blue lights they told make to make sure one thing that your name began with a P."

That day I also met my first demon he tried to turn me evil but in the end I chose good. My sisters and I now fight demons everyday we are known as the charmed ones. I am able to orb which means I can think of a place and I can go there. I also can call an object and it will appear in my hand. The first object I ever called was a candle stick. Now my powers are developing I find it easier. I dealt with the whole power thing it's not worth worrying about.

Everyday is a surprise now I don't know whether I am going to get a new temp job and help an innocent or get killed. Every day is a surprise

Piper and Leo cast a spell and Phoebe and I were sent back in time we saw memories of Piper and Leo. Their disastrous wedding which astral Prue ruined. I saw Leo propose it was not that romantic she walked in while he was practising his speech. The most wonderful thing we saw was when Piper told Leo that she loved him for the first time and it saved his life.

A couple of weeks ago there was a new world. The avatars said it would be great. I was excited Phoebe thought she would have the daughter she always wished for. Well that's what she saw. She had a vision a world free of demons and her picking up a little girl from school her little girl. I was happy, I was excited, I thought no more demons, no more fighting. We could have a normal life. That was me my sisters and also my little nephews.

It was never as good as I thought it would be. People started disappearing never to be seen again. I began believing Leo when he told us that it was bad. It took a while but I did believe. Phoebe was next and then finally Piper, but for Piper to believe it took the death of Leo. Piper and Leo had broke up but when he died they had started to get on better they were becoming close. They had their two little boys Wyatt and Chris.

After Leo's death we decided enough was enough. We had to defeat the avatars. To do that we had to allay with a demon. That went well! We defeated the avatars but then we had to defeat the demon. The only good thing that came from the avatars was that Leo was back. We don't know how but he was. Piper was ecstatic. In the end we defeated the demon using the spell to vanquish a Suxen.The Nexus is a source of all power which used to be in the manors basement. It was neither good nor evil until Zankou came along the Nexus decided to become a part of him and that's how we vanquished him. We would have died if it hadn't have been for Prue and her teaching Leo how to astral project. That's how we stayed alive. Prue helped us even though she was dead. That's how we stayed alive we astral projected into the manor we said the spell and our astral selves got blown up. Everyone believed that we were dead including all the demons.

We changed our appearance so no one could see who we really were. We did it so we could get the new generations of Halliwell's ready. Everyday I wake up and my life has changed dramatically. I'm happy I have a family who loves me and the main thing is that I no longer fear death. I wake up wondering if the demons will find us. My life will end one day and I plan to go down fighting. Now the door has closed for the "Charmed ones." It is now opening for the new generation.

little review button


End file.
